1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a transparent electrode used for an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a transparent electrode of an organic light emitting display device, which may reduce resistance heat of the transparent electrode, and an organic light emitting display device using the transparent electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device implements colors in a principle of emitting light by combining holes and electrode respectively injected by an anode and a cathode in a light emitting layer. The organic light emitting display device has a stack type structure in which a light emitting layer is interposed between a pixel electrode that is an anode and an opposed electrode that is a cathode.
A unit pixel of the organic light emitting display device consists of subpixels of a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel. A desired color may be presented by a combination of three subpixels. In other words, each subpixel has a structure in which a light emitting layer for emitting light of any one of red, green, and blue colors is interposed between the two electrodes. A color of a unit pixel may be presented by an appropriate combination of the three color lights.
Of the pixel electrode and the opposed electrode, one side where an image is produced is formed of a transparent electrode and the other side is formed of a reflective electrode. Typically, a reflective electrode is formed of a metal material and a transparent electrode is formed of an ITO or IZO material.
The transparent electrode of an ITO or IZO material however has higher resistance compared to the metal material and thus resistance heat is much generated during operation. In other words, since the transparent electrode of an ITO or IZO material normally has a surface resistance of about 50 Ω/□ or higher, resistance heat is much generated during operation. Accordingly, heat loss increases and thus the properties of each subpixel are quickly degraded due to overheat. Therefore, to produce more reliable products, a method for manufacturing a transparent electrode having low resistance heat is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.